Dawn Overview
Dawn '(Daw. ''Aurorum) 'often referred to as the '''Dawnian Imperium '(Daw. Imperium Aurorum) is a major universal NationStates region. Founded in July 2017 by Ex Patria and a group of followers during the Great Exodus, ''the region experienced rapid growth and transformed into a great power, reaching the top-50 within its first months of existence. Dawn is a Conventist constitutional monarchy, with a democratic Parliament ruling alongside the Emperor and their advisors. The region's political system was developed to prevent instability produced by unmoderated power struggles while preserving the regional democratic tradition. As a result of its immense population and and talented population, the region is considered a major cultural hub, the birthplace of neo-Conventism, Politeia and the Dawnian language, as well as an important player on the world arena, being a founding member of the Partnership for the Advancement of Virtue (Treaty of Yukki) and an active participant in interregional diplomacy. History Dawn was founded on July 9, 2017, by a group of former members of the Democratic Commonwealth; the region's constant instability rooted in its divisive party system and then-president Landinium's reforms caused a regional crisis which culminated with the ejection of Ex Patria from the Lions Party; the act made it apparent that the crisis could not be resolved peacefully and that the situation demanded action. The new region was not expected to last long, however, the government managed to develop a stable system which allowed it to survive; the region then received help from Cosmo, known alternatively as Flower Boy; despite their original usefulness to the community, Cosmo began to suffer from Parenthilus syndrome and lust for power and subsequently defected to the Democratic Commonwealth. Dawn's first months were influenced largely by the so-called ''NS Summer, a phenomenon that causes worldwide inactivity, and the 2017 Parenthilus pandemic; ''these two factors persisted for much of its initial period, taking the form of inactivity crises and large political processes (the ''Gillardium Case); this period is known as the Troubled Times in Dawnian historiography. The period ended with the adoption of the first regional Constitution and the region's transition to a liberal semi-Conventist system; that marked the beginning of a golden age that lasted until November. Dawn became a member of the treaty of Yukki and established a firm alliance with the Union of Confederate Regions; active diplomacy expanded the region's influence beyond its original metaregion and contributed to the formation of a new interregional system. Internally, the region was remarkably stable, especially in comparison to its predecessor. The Golen Age was characterized by the rise of Dawnian imperialism and the region's war on Marrum Graecia, another Parenthilus sufferer; during the Avlonian War the Imperium was able to colonize the region of Avlonia, ''which lost its regional Discord to Dawn;'' the colony was then hit by a wave of mass betrayals and dissolved by Marrum, who would then proceed to oppose Dawn until his ultimate defeat and disappearance from the metaregion. November saw a new crisis, this time caused by the regional party system, which gave room to violent conflicts between the ruling Dawnian Conventist Party, which consisted of the region's original founders, and two other parties, the Dawnian Democratic Liberal Party, led by Verdantia, and the Union of Globalists and Socialists, headed by Dukna; scared of losing the upcoming general election which was scheduled for November 4, the two parties attempted to merge; however, their ambitions were becoming a threat to regional integrity; Verdantia proposed a motion to secede from Dawn with the DDLP, starting a massive crisis and the abolition of parties in their old form. Ex Patria sought to preserve regional politics, viewing it as a source of activity, and negotiated a compromise, creating a state-run party system where parties are monitored by the regional administration in the form of the People's Conventist Alliance for a New Dawn, whose impartiality is guaranteed by a clause limiting the Emperor's membership in political factions; while many originally argued in favor of abolishing parties altogether, the creation of the PCAND stabilized the region; the community itself realized the threat factionalism posed to the existence of the region. Another election was held on November 11, in which the majority of candidates were independents; 9 MPs were elected and Prime Minister Lanceshir was re-elected for a third term. Government Dawn is ruled by the Emperor, whose power and duty is to oversee regional stability and protect the region from all threats, both foreign and internal; due to their exceptional role in the creation of the region as well as certain technical limitations the game imposes, the Emperor's power is immense, although they are expected to cooperate with the elective Parliament. The Emperor acts as the Head of State, Commander-in-Chief and the Supreme Justice of Dawn. All political institutions in Dawn act on their behalf. The Emperor is aided by the Prime Minister, whom the Parliament elects with Imperial approval. The Prime Minister, in turn, appoints department ministers who help them to govern the region when the Emperor is busy, tired or inactive. Parliament is another important government body, the regional legislature. General elections are held every three months or more often if the circumstances demand; the Parliament consists of two houses, the House of Citizens (HoC) and the House of Regents (HoR). The elective House of Citizens'' ''is responsible for developing and voting on legislation, which is then reviewed by the House of Regents (in this context the HoR acts as the Emperor's appointed advisory council) and the Emperor himself and is approved, sent back to the HoC for editing or vetoed. Category:Dawn Category:Diplomacy